With the progress of miniaturization and energy saving of a liquid crystal display device in recent years, its market continues to expand.
In the case of displaying a still image on a liquid crystal display device, any practical problem hardly occurs. However, in the case of displaying a moving image, the displayed image may leave traces (moving image blurring). For example, when a white ball moves on a black background screen, a grey shadow appears behind the white ball.
In Patent Document 1 listed below, a high-contrast display device in which no moving image blurring occurs is realized by dividing a light guide plate constituting backlight as a light source into a plurality of blocks, and repeatedly lighting on/off the divided blocks in synchronization with a video signal.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-210122
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-031445